


A Touch

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neuropraxia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paitent Levi, Rehabilitation, Slow Burn, Specialist Eren, Trans Levi, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love isn't spoken; it's not heard nor written. </p><p>It's felt. Usually by someone who's just, pushed their way into your life. You aren't quite sure how they got there, but you don't want them to leave, because you haven't felt this way in such a long time. That's exactly how Levi feels.</p><p>(AU where Levi gets an illness that causes the world around him to become bleak, grey and numb. If only Eren knew of the colors and feeling that his aura brings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. monophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi would rather die than have to do it all over again.
> 
> But maybe this green eyes man can fix that.

Eye lids snap open, scarred eyes roam the room, then still land on the being shadowing over their form.

"... Levi?" A voice whispers, low and patient, yet soft and scared.

Levi stares at the person, mouth opening slow, yet no sound comes out. He tries again, still no sound. He's sure his lips are moving?

Frustrated. 

"Levi it's okay..." The person smiles at him, face pale and eyes sad, but understanding. "I love you, okay?"

Levi furrows his brows, what were they going going on about? He tries to grab the sheeting around him to sit up, but feels as if if he failed. How?

_"Hange... what's going on?"_

There's a silent tapping on the door, and it cracks open, chilling Levi's nerves to the bone... In a strange way.

A man comes in. Tall and well built. Got a smile that will blow you into next week, but he's moving slow.

"Hi." All that's spoken from those thin albury lips. His smile fades into something a bit more jaded, nodding his head to Hange. "Step out with me for a moment."

Levi watches silently as Hange turns around, giving him a small smile and "I'll be back" before turning on heel and leaving out the room with the man dressed in solid white.

_"What... why.."_

Levi shakes his head mentally, trying to sit up again. 

He can't. Feels as if the blanketing around him was air, as he did not feel it. To turn that around, he couldn't really feel much of anything. Why?

The door opens again, and the man walks back in. Still smiling. He walks towards him, and Levi gets the feeling of pressure in his nerves that set him off and make him feel uneasy... and a bit in pain.

His leather shoes click against the tile, making a tiny 'tak'. The minimal sound was effective enough to give his heart a jumpstart. Eyes back on him, weary like a tired fox cautious of their prey.

The person kneels before him, big sea green eyes glowing up at him. He smiles wider. "You're Levi, correct?"

Levi first thought was to open his mouth, but he ends up just nodding, and winces as a prick forms in his throat, then numbs away. 

The man stands up, turns around and kicks a stool to the bed, then sighs as he sits down. "You've been out for about a week now, shouldn't stress your body so much." He sits, looking a lot less than content. "You got into a really bad accident last week."

Levi furrows his brows, but his face feels like ice. His heart races up, and he feels scared. 

Scared?

He opens his mouth, but still no words come out, just the sound of forced air being parched.

The man reached out a hand. "It's okay. My name is Eren. Eren Yeager and I am your new specialist. To get you back on your feet."

Levi stares at Eren's hand. Cautious. This wasn't real and he was torn. He didn't like it when people would touch him, dirty nasty hands. Who knows the last time they were washed? Slowly, he tries lifting his, but he has to look at it it as he can't feel. Why can't he feel?

He gently lays it on top of Eren's and Eren smiles wide at him.

"Don't worry Levi. I promise to take good care of you, okay?"

Levi swallows a lump in his throat and nods.

_"..._

\--

Levi looks down at the board in his lap, his place thumb sweeps across its glossy surface, greasing it in the slightest, leaving a dimmed streak.

It was only week one and he already hated this board. It was sickening, a solid mark of his disability that mocks him more than once daily. He has to live with it. 

The door clicks, and the knob twists and then the door opens, revealing a knowing figure.

"Morning." Eren chimes, eyes bright and smile as wide as ever, like a puppy.

Week one. Things still aren't better, even when they say it takes time...

 _Eren..._ That man is all too bright and that also annoys him. He knows, yet refused to share. 

He hasn't seemed deceitful, but he also hasn't seemed completely trust worthy, of maybe he was just worrying himself over nothing...

"Levi?" Eren says with small drops of concern in his tone. 

Levi looks up him, nods solemnly and peers back down.

~ 

"Do you like him?" Armin asks, sipping his coffee with a cocked brow, nearly skeptical as he watches his best friend choke on his own drink.

"Erm.. ugh, say what?" Eren gets out, squeezing his eyes shut, as if he were blocking out the sun. He opens then, getting a good look at the other's unimpressed face. "What?"

Armin shakes his head. "You okay?"

Eren nods, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. So uh  
.. whatcha mean?" He asks, staring at his cup cautiously, before eventually taking another sip.

"Do you _like_ him? Your new client... what's his name..."

"It's Levi."

"Yeah him... so do you?"

Eren shrugs and sits his cup down. "Yeah... he's good. Not much trouble like my others, it's nice to accompany him.."

"That's good.." Armin adds with a small nod, downing the rest of his coffee with a sigh before standing. He rounds the table and pats Eren's shoulder. "Well see you after hours, I'll take you home."

"Aha, alright see you."

The blonde smiles, and walks on out the double doors, and leaves them shuttering behind his wake.

~ 

Month one, week two. Only now has he seen the speck of light burrowed underneath the coverage of dark clouds that block him from happiness.

Levi looks on dully at the manilla cream wall as he keeps his focus in his mind, not currently caring about the world around him, for all he cares it can stop.

Nothing but a pair of soft emerald in his head, smiling at him through body language. A language only they can speak to him.

With a soft grunt he gathers himself himself to sit up on his bed, full of air and stale feelings. He shakes his head, fluffing out his hair as he stares blankly at the bed, searching for his tablet.

It's on the floor.

Laying open on it's back it shows duel paged from yesterdays conversation. The writing lays out in red ink. The page he didn't show to him.

_"Levi... would you be interested in.. learning sign language?"_

_Levi cocked a brow, the shrugs and nods. He looks down his tablet, feeling the relief radiate off his own being at the thought of being able to throw away it away._

_He shrugged still, then after a pause gave a short nod, earning a smile and fingertips brushing along his arm, awakening his dead senses._

_"I'll be back okay." Eren said as he stood up and walked out the room without another word._

_Eyes lingered on the door. Silent. Still. Waiting._

_Waiting for probably nothing._

"Levi?"

Levi snaps up his head. He nods, looking straight up at Eren who is placed smack In front of him.

Eren smiles dryly, like something is bothering him. "I'm going to be gone for the day and I won't be back until tomorrow around dusk.."

Levi's mood shrinks a bit, into the bedsheets. He sighs, then nods slowly, looking to the window.

Eren smiles softly, before approaching him. He kneels infront of him, attempting to get a look at his face, which surely turns to him. "Hey I'll be back before you know it."

Levi shapes his lips to the side, and nods. Smiling at him for a split second before dropping his lips back down, just to show him he's fine.

Eren feels his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. He looks down, then back up at Levi, showing white teeth to him. He leans up, bringing him into a small hug.

A small shock sounds off in Levi's vains, that kind of feeling you get when you barely touch a hard surface. That. It felt so nice, but it always left as soon as it came.

Eren lets go, and stands up and walks to the door. He then turns back around. Smiling. 

"See you tomorrow, Levi." He says, before leaving out and shutting the door, disappearing down the hallways.

Levi stares the the frame for a while, before sadly dropping his gaze to the floor.

_See you.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think of the chapter by leaving feedback if you'd like! c:


	2. Only time can tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day can change alot. A hell of alot.

_Tap tap_

Levi turns his attentions to the door. Who was it? It takes him a while to guess, but he then remembers the tapping.

_knock_

He huffs softly, shaking his head. For fucks sakes, I can't speak; just c

Like magic, as they mysteriously got the message the person comes in. At first, he can't see a head. All he sees is a big vase of flowers; the ones that give him a headache.

"Hey."

It's a single utter of a word, a greeting, and Levi knows that voice anywhere.

_Mike.._

Levi looks over the side of the bed, watching as the taller male sets the vase down on his bedside table. He then sits on the edge of the bed, giving him a warm look. It sickens him, to know that other still felt concerns in that regard for him. It would be impolite to say so; but, when has he ever been so courtiest?

 

"How do you feel? Still can't talk?" Mike goes to lift up Levi's hand, gazing at it tenderly as his thumb caresses the pale digits.

Levi nods, looking a bit bored as default. He huffs silently, hair waving faultlessly as he twists his head around. He can't talk to him, nor can he feel the gesture he was given; it annoys him.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have come see you sooner. We were stuck in Bansil for a event, five months remember?" Levi nods solemnly, now just looking tired at the blonde. "Erwin is in the lobby, he'll be up in a bit." Levi just nods.

"I'm sorry that you can't feel me." Mike's expression is grieving, soon to be covered up by sympathy. He raises the hand to his lips, placing a soft peck on the flesh.

Just the sight of him doing that makes Levi's stomach churn and tighten. Why the man was stuck on him; he'd never know. He knew Mike shared feelings for him, yet; he'd never return them, and that won't change.

He just wishes it will all go away some day.

~ 

Eren sighs, swiping his card in the holder, and stands back for the door to open. He smiles at the people inside, "Afternoon."

Armin looks up at him. "Oh, look who finally decided to show up. Mikasa, Reiner! Hurry up, we're leaving." He stands, walking over to Eren. He smiles, "So, how's your new regular?" There's a slight tease to his voice, making Eren squint at him.

"He's okay... doing better in the slightest."

"If he has Neurapraxia, why hasn't he recovered yet? Or do you guys really have no idea what the hell is wrong with him?"

"We have no idea what's wrong with him still.." Eren's expression turns down, showing that this bothers him. "I wish I knew, but no. Is there any reported cases where this can be.. permanent?"

Armin shakes his head. "I don't recall." He looks over Eren's shoulder, then back at the brunette. "but still, that shouldn't be your problem."

It's the way Armin says it that sets Eren off. "What are you talking about?"

Armin shrugs. "Nifa used to be my intern, so she talks to me a lot still. When I ask her how giving her regulars medication goes, she tells me it goes fine. But! She also goes on about you seem to have a small attachment to the one in bed 1E.."

Eren cringes a bit unknowingly, "What do I have to do with her distribution of medication?"

Armin sighs, placing a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Eren, your my friend, best one at that. I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again, because... you know.."

Erwin deadpans at him, this conversation was useless. "Armin.. as my friend, I expect you to be understanding. No, this is not going to end up like Annie's case.."

Armin sighs, taking his hand off the man's shoulder. He straightens himself up, looking back as their colleagues gathered their items. "It's your choice Eren, I won't tell you how to live your life." Armin looks back to him, a smile softening his features. "Just be careful with your choices.."

~ 

Levi lays silent on his bed, eyes closed as his nose takes in the faint perfumes of lavender and rose oil; with tiny hints of lily. Mike and Erwin left awhile ago, giving him a chance to rest; not like he really wants to..

The door opens, but he doesn't bother opening his eyes; it's Petra, no doubt. He can just feel her weak smile beaming down onto his pale complexion. There's a sudden beep to his monitor as she adjusts the settings. He just wishes she would turn it off, stop the IV from nourishing his blood, cease the stats in his condition; he should just die anyways.

But, Eren said that's just the depression talking. He was right, because, no matter how hard or tough it felt or feels; he just wants to see those peridot to sapphire gems shining down at him ever so brightly, and he doesn't care if that's the only or last thing he ever sees.

She places a hand on his forehead, but he doesn't know, like that's obvious. There's something they weren't telling him, and it bothers him greatly. 

"I'll see you in the next few hours, Mr. Levi." Petra speaks quietly, before exiting the room silently.

Levi opens his eyes, giving a blank stare to the ceiling above. Many thoughts roam his mind, such as the fact that he may be selfish, disgusting, and hopeless, that no one really wants to care for him; they're just doing their job.

Once again, they would just say that was the depression taking over; yet, they won't fix it. He feels worthless, yet is too scared to explain how he feels, even though the only ways he has to communicate is through pen and paper.

Anxiety. Depression. Stress. It was all really too much.

He struggles to turn on his side, flopping on his stomach lifelessly and blunt. He rarely uses his limbs anymore, exception for writing and trips to the restroom. It was foreign to him, not being able to feel the ground he steps on, or the utensil he holds within his grasp. He did and does it any way; disregarding the feeling of an alien.

He tells himself the same thing everyday, that it can be worst. He could be blinded and unable to move at all. They say his vocal cords and sensory nerves were damaged severely; he didn't want to believe them, even if he knows it's true. They say it's temporary. 

That was the lie.

There's a soft tapping sound to his door, and his ears rise up to the sound. He immediately shuts his eyes, pretending to be sleep. The person comes in anyways, and he knows who it is off the bat. They near him, and he can hear the bed creak slightly at the dip of the other's weight. 

Eren gazes gingerly at him, he hums softly, eyes half lidded as he turns his gaze to the latter's face. "Guess you're sleeping, huh..?"

One swift movement of Eren's arm and his hand is already weaving through the other's thin, brittle, soft black locks. It's uneven and shady now, and his undercut almost has grown back. He lays his hand still, and looks to Levi's face. There's a flicker of relief that's brought upon the latter's features, but then fades as soon as it came, tugging even harder at the brunettes heartstrings. 

Eren sighs softly, never ceasing his hand movements. Thoughts go crashing to his memory banks, thoughts and past reminders.

_"Be careful with your choices." "I just... don’t want to see you getting hurt again.. you know?"_

_"Yeah... but that's not your problem."_

Maybe he was right, no matter now much Eren wants him to be wrong. Levi was a patient in for treatment, who was he to burden him with the fact that he was growing attached to him? Eren just couldn't help it though. He was sweet in his eyes; like the candies his mother would make him.

He cares for him, more than a doctor should to his patient. Sure, he was a rehabilitation specialist, but it was unprofessional on his behalf to get so used. His father would be upset with him.

Not that he ever cared, he always did what he wanted anyway. It was different than his case with Annie, it just was..

"I'll let you sleep.." his tone is hushed, as he withdraws the hand from the latter's scalp. He stands, and walks out the room, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Levi opens his eyes, a single cloudy iris glaring to the door. His gaze softens, until his eyes close completely, feeling as the burdens of the day go crashing out the window.

_Thank you..._

~ 

The next day follows surely, and the clicking of of heels sound from the tile, like all their days.

"Morning, Nifa." Eren and Armin say in perfect unison, earning a chuckle from both parties.

"Morning. Mr. Yeager, Mr. Arlert." She nods as she speaks their names, that genuine smile present. She makes a gasping noise, like she forgot something. "Oh wait! Mr. Yeager!"

Eren turns back to look at her, while Armin walks ahead to get coffee. "Yes, Nifa?"

She swallows, before fiddling around with the keyboard. She breathes in heavy, looking back to her screen. "Mr. Ackerman has changed rooms... He's in Urgent Care: Room 5A."

Eren's jaw slips a bit as his brows knit together in confusion. He shakes his head, speeding back for the elevator.

Armin comes back with two cups of roast. He puckers his lips, looking about the room confused. "Hey... where'd he go?"

~ 

Eren rushes to the room after the elevator lets off. The floor was empty- why? He tries to shake off all panic, but it's slowly creeping up on him.

Why is he in urgent care. Why is he in urgent. Why. Why.

He makes a sharp turn, grabbing hold of the knob once there.

"Eren wait!"

 

Eren ignores the voice, and twists the brass accessory the plank of solid mahogany wore. It's locked, why is it locked? He groans, looking back as the clicking of heels near him.

"Yes.. Petra?

The strawberry blonde gives him a soft smile- to hell with all the smiles. She breathes out, letting her arms lax to her sides. "He's not in the best condition right now."

Eren sighs exaggerated, leaning against the door. He rubs his temples, a low growl emitting from his throat, never passing his closed lips. "Then when shall be the best time?"

When. When was a lovely question. She doesn't want him in there, they probably had her lock the door! Just thinking alone aggravates him, so much he isn't listening to her stutter.

 

"Eren, he's just acting kind of withdrawn since we gave him his medication last night. With that, we also had a reaction to a drip, so... He's in here so we could hook him up differently."

"Can I see him, still?"

Petra gives him a blank look, eye twitching. She sighs, moving past him to unlock the door. She nods to him walking off.

Eren enters, feeling a bit antsy.

Yet, it soon fades away with what he sees.

Eren stands in the open threshold, confused. "Levi..?"

Levi just glares at him, gunmetal shooting daggers into his heart and lungs; difficulties to his breathing. He closes the door, which makes the latter turn his head down. "What's.." He's lost for words, as the other's expression takes a 360.

Levi's face turns ashen, messy bangs covering his eyes as he turns his head away. He wraps his arms around his upper abdomen, trying to gaze out the shuttered window.

Eren walks forth, kneeling in front of him. His face just spells out concern, brows furrowed and mouth slightly ajar. "Are you okay... what's wrong?" He looks to the bedside, seeing the tablet. It has scribbles laden over the open pages; a clear sign of frustration.

Levi finally reverts his gaze back to Eren, and Eren does the same. Their gazes meet; vibrant amber stunning the poor effects the cold stone emits.

"What happened..?" Eren knows talking is pointless, especially if Levi's not going to write back. He absentmindedly reaches out of Levi's arm, fingertips brushing softly against the chill surface.

Bad move. Levi jumps immediately at the contact, holding himself tighter. He lowers his head more, expression now confused and aggravated.

Eren was even more so confused. But, he had to think- did he feel that? He huffs in desperation, teeth gritting together. "What's wrong?" It was hopeless asking, but hell, he just wants a expression, a gesture, anything!

Levi looks back to him, eyes blank, yet face stained with the pain he feels. It was a endless battle, one he was losing. Why did Eren keep coming, can't he see there's no point? He huffs, one of the only sounds he can make.

_You wouldn't understand.. even if I could tell you.. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me how you thought about the update by leaving me feedback if you'd like! c:


	3. The waves of untouched feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You hate me now... don't you..?' The paper reads, and Levi's glum expression says more.
> 
> "What... why would I hate you?" Eren looked at him in utter shock and dumbfoundment. How could he say such? "Do.. you think I hate you?"
> 
> 'Don't want you too..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in six months omfg I'm sorry xD I hope it's still worth the reading ; u; enjoy~
> 
> (Side note: I edited previous chapters as I thought the characters personalities were a bit ooc, so I fixed that!)

The life support machine beeps loudly, echoing throughout the still room. Bland grey orbs stare blankly at the ceiling in hatred, confusion, and sadness. 

_'You hate me now... don't you..?' The paper reads, and Levi's glum expression says more._

_"What... why would I hate you?" Eren looked at him in utter shock and dumbfoundment. How could he say such? "Do.. you think I hate you?"_

_'Don't want you too..'_

Silent eyes speak no words to the walls above as they trap in the silence, the loneliness, the hate and fear.

The distant feeling of love.

Levi takes in a breath, then another, until his lungs are full and he releases it all in one bout. The worries of depression seemingly going away, for now. He didn't want to see anyone. Yet that seems impossible. 

The door clicks open.

"Hey.."

~ 

"Mr. Arlert?"

Armin stops in his tracks and turns his head halfway to the side, smiling at the woman incoming. "Morning Petra."

Petra smiles and nods to him, then warps back to her remote worried expression. "Morning. I... I uh, I have your sheets."

Armin holds his head up high, "May I see them?"

Petra bites the inside of her lip, before handing the manilla cream folder to the other. "It's not bad.. but."

Armin skims through the pages, expression fading a bit before he nods and takes off in the other direction. 

"Thank you."

~ 

It's been two weeks, and Eren was literally on the edge of his seat.

No calls, no texts or emails. Being in the dark was literally one of the worst. Its like life sensed his excitement and worry and was toying with him.

Sighing, he swipes his card in the slot, stepping back for the door to open, then walks in when it is. He runs a hand through his hair as he walks up to the desk, eyeing the clipboard boredly. 

"Mr. Yeager?"

Eren sighs and rolls up his irises, glancing at Nifa with a tired expression. He grunts and returns his attentions back down, nimble fingers struggling to flip the pages to the check-in packet. "Yes..? What is it, Nifa..." He rolls off his tongue, brows mingled and eyes squinted. He appearance is disgusting; nothing less than a mangy dog without the dirt.

He's short, not his usual self and it's scary as hell.

Nifa cringes slightly and holds the clipboard close to her chest as she dips her head down, shifting her feet on the tile. "I.... I have your new clients forms, sir."

Eren nods, holding out his hand, expectant of it being given to him. There's hesitance that just bothers him greatly, and it takes most of him from groaning. Turning around he gives her a lazy glare. "Is there a problem, Nifa?"

Nifa tips her head to the side, letting her irises waver on the paper. "Oh.. sorry. Here you are.." she leans forth the sheets, yet eyes still skim it's open contents. She mumbles something before taking off in the opposite direction with haste.

Eren cocks a brow uneasily, what did she say? He chokes on a breath and reads to forms, slicing his irises on the lines, grunting in annoyance. 

"Patient 120.." Eren looks up up and tilts his head to peer down the hallway, cringing in fatigue, don't want introductions. 

Slipping softly pass the double doors he makes it to the main hall, wanting to see his next but is stopped. 

"Eren!"

Eren grimaces, before spinning on heel on the slippery white tiles, enough to fall. "Armin yes? I have to go see my next client.."

Armin nods quickly, before until he catches up to the brunet. "I know, but.." He untucks the folder from underneath his arm, and holds it out to Eren. "Read page five..!"

Eren closes his eyes tightly, then takes the folder from the others hands, opening it to the page.

It's empty. The only words that read on the page are _diagnosis._

_"Armin.. What?"_

_Armin tips his head forth. "I got copy scans. For... Mr. Ackerman. They don't even have a proper form for him, how do you hold onto that?"_

_Eren furrows his brows and bites down onto his lips. He looks back up at his friend, and places the folder on top his head. "I.. Can care less." He walks past him, attempting to get away so he won't have to hear anything else._

_"That it! You don't care! What do you expect to do now?"_

_Harsh, liquid words gush out of his mouth before he has the chance to swallow them back down. He didn't mean to say it, but he would be damned if he didn't sooner or later._

_"Armin, what do you want me to do? I'm a rehabilitation specialist. I talk to people, I get them back on their feet and fill out prescription. That's it."_

_"Exactly. That is it, all this extra you're doing is putting you back on schedule for stupid reasons."_

_Eren rolls his eyes, then tosses them back Armin's way._

_"You're so stupid-" Armin's voice dies down into his throat, eyes wavering as Eren turns back around and takes three steps back. Just to watch him. "You get.. so attached, and then everyone has to watch you break apart when you can't keep them."_

_Eren bites his lip, shaking his head as he turns back around, heart pounding against his ribcage and blood ceasing to flow in his arms and legs; anxiety rising. "I'll see you later, Armin._

__

~ 

A soft knock lands on the wooden door, and Levi turns his head to face it, knowing who it was. But a loud "Come in!" Is what sets Eren off as he walks through the threshold.

Eren walks in, and is greeted by the backside of someone digging through a bag. He turns his sights to Levi, confused in hopes of an answer.

Levi gives Eren a lazy eye, and huff at the wall, motioning to the door. 

Eren nods, understanding Levi's intentions. He brushes his lips over his teeth, gazing to the woman on the other side of the room. He opens his mouth, "Euhm, excuse me?"

They nods, continuing to rummage through their bag. "Yes?"

"Could you... leave for a moment, please?"

"Why? Oh I'm sorry, am I in the way?" They chuck out, tilting their gaze away from Levi as he glares softly at them.

"Matter of fact, yes, yes your are. I'd gladly appreciate if you would step out for a good ten minutes, please.. I need to speak with him."

Hange places their hand on their hip and tips their head to the side. "Hmph.. I got you, want to talk in private, yeah I get it." They strut to the door, and shut it soundly, the sound of heels click down the hallway until they aren't heard anymore. 

Eren stares at the door for a moment, until he snaps back, proceeding to walk to Levi. He then rolls up his coat sleeves, and spins round his wrist. "Lay down for me."

Levi then goes back, rather rough onto the white sheets. He looks up at Eren, waiting his next move, a bit nervous for some odd reason.

Eren looks at him, smiling gleefully. He then looms over the other, fingertips pressing down firmly into the fabric layer that separates him from the cold, pale skin.

The skin jumps in response, and Eren's lips turn up into a grin.

"You felt that?"

~ 

Armin stumbles around the cafeteria, head in a daze as he paces about. The others watching him silently.

Jean sighs softly, "Armin."

"What is it."

"Worrying yourself over Eren isn't going to make the situation magically better, so please come and sit down.. eat something."

Armin stops, and turns around. Mouth up in a line." He sighs, walking back to the table feeling stupid over his cliched actions.

_"I just want to help him.."_

~ 

Eren pinches his fingers around Levi's wrist, checking his pulse. Seems fine.

"So that's it. Alright." Eren adds, smiling a smile that would let him get away with murder.

Levi nods, the purses his lips, clicking his tongue for attention. 

"What is it?"

Levi wiggles his arm, and Eren looks down, grinning sheepish. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't let go of your hand.. oh" he peeps out, taking a second to himself before releasing the other's hand from his grasp.

Levi nods slowly, looking away.

if his blood was circulating right, his ears would be pink again.

~ 

"So Levi..." Eren says, walking into the doorway. He shuts the door behind him self, paving on over to the other man sitting on the bed.

"After tomorrow... I have to go on a small trip, for a meeting.. I won't see you for a week."

Levi looks up at him, and even though his expression doesn't tell it's obvious that ruined his mood.

Eren tips his head to the side, and parts his lips. "If you want, I could video call you. But promise me you'll take care of yourself?"

Levi looks down, and nods. Hands moving about in his lap, a bit shy for no reason other than disappointment.

Eren leans his head down, eyes up and leveling into Levi's as he reaches out his hand. "Can we make a promise on that?"

Levi knits his brows and switches his lips to the side, before sighing. He pulls his hand out, letting the tips brush lightly over Eren's hand. He nods, and lays down his hand.

Eren just smiles at him.

~ 

"Let me see your palms." Eren asks, "I want to see something..."

Levi blinks at him, then looks away, hesitant, before wiggling his dainty fingers and slowly lifting his hands, letting them hover as they quaked without awareness. 

Eren smiles at him, with a look of warmth and lightheartedness. He places his own hand into one palm and picks up up the other hand, flipping it straight and runs his thumb gently around the pad, making invisible circles. "You feel this.... don't you?"

Levi stares at his hands with blank emotion, nodding short. He did and didn't, it was like a lighter, rutting so hard as it tries to keep a spark going. Although, he'd to be a liar to say it didn't feel it when he did feel it.

It's was soft and feather like, almost to be compared to an angel's touch if they even existed. It felt like peace... it felt like love.

_"Eren..."_

"Levi..." Eren says softly, almost unheard, but unmistakably questioning. It was almost like be heard him.

Silver eyes meet turquoise without doubt, and there's a shine in them, like a smile, he can tell.

Eren stays quiet for a moment, but his iridescent irises stay glued on him. His gaze drops back down to Levi's hands for a second, as he knows he has the other's attention. He ceases the movement of hands, and lays them flat onto Levi's. 

It takes Levi only a good second to realize Eren's working off his reactions. He start to feel his heart rate pick up. His palms probably started to get sweaty, and the lump in his throat hardens again as eyes take hold of his stature.

Eren leans up and places his hands Levi's back, bringing him forth into a half hug. He hovers his head above the other's shoulder and hums into his ear. Eren's hot breath lingers for a second, "Can you feel that?"

A flurry of warm bubbles emerge from the depths of Levi's blood and bursts into his belly. He nods, furrowing his laden brows as he finally manages to swallow the lump in his esophagus. The feeling is so good, yet so foreign it could hurt.

 _"Please.."_ Levi squeezes his eyes shut and brings his arms barely around the other in attempt to get closer, feel more. Eren doesn't object, but let's him, and does the same back.

 _"..."_ He sighs and burrows his head in the dip of Eren's shoulder. Nothing, he still feels nothing and it brings his mind to heat.

_"Touch me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me how you thought about the update by leaving me feedback if you'd like! c:


End file.
